Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:FAQ
is first and foremost an online encyclopedia for all things related to Dragon Ball, and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality Dragon Ball encyclopedia in a spirit of mutual respect. Please avoid the temptation to use for other purposes, or to treat it as something it is not. What is not is not an indiscriminate collection of information The content of is based entirely of items that have been mentioned in the Dragon Ball universe. Though there are many potential items that could be included in , they are not added because this may clash with future developed storylines. An example of this is Saturn. Saturn is a world in the modern solar system that has not yet been mentioned in Dragon Ball. Its presence has never been implied or directly stated, yet we all know it to exist. Saturn does not have an article for two reasons; the first is that there is no information on Saturn that is related to Dragon Ball, so the article would be pointlessly short and have few links to Dragon Ball related items. Second, future storylines could reveal any number of fates for Saturn between modern times and the time in which Dragon Ball takes place. It could have been destroyed, or even populated. There is simply no way to know the fate of modern things in the Dragon Ball universe. Those things will never be known for sure until they are mentioned. is not a history book Many things seen in the Dragon Ball universe are depicted as homage to the past. Ships, planets, and even people have been named after past events. But that does not mean that these events deserve an article in . is not a democracy Like virtually all wikis, is not a democracy. Most of our popular issues are put up to a user vote, but important decisions are made based on discussion; not consensus or voting. The reasoning for this is that legitimate concerns cannot be ignored in light of important decisions, and one opinion is not necessarily equal to another; particularly when experience plays into the decision. These details must be ironed out in discussion before a decision is made. is not a soapbox is not a website for individual opinions on any subject. 's articles are to be completely neutral on every subject, conveying all information available, and nothing more. Any creation of articles or editing of existing articles to reflect individual opinions or ideas on subject matter that consist of personal opinions on a topic will be immediately reverted or deleted. Opinions can be expressed on user pages, talk pages, or forums, but not articles. is not censored While should be written in a style that is friendly and formal, it may at times display subject material that can be interpreted as offensive. Provided that this information is factual and consistent with the Dragon Ball universe, it should not be censored. Additionally, offensive or triggering subjects depicted in Dragon Ball such as rape or prostitution should not be written out. What is not